nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
D'Anna van Halen
D'Anna van Halen is a centurion of the infamous Alpha Legion and a protegee and personal assistant of it's archistrategos Arcadius Drax. Background D'Anna spent much of her early life in military service, distinguishing herself enough to be recruited in the Alpha Legion. Her performance was such that it manage to attract the notice of Arcadius Drax, the future strategos of the Alpha Legion. Impressed with the young woman, Drax was about to offer her a place on his personal retinue, when she was captured by Federation of Mankind forces on a mission. Consequently D'Anna spent over a year in a POW camp, suffering regular torture and sexual abuse that left a lasting mark on her personality. When she was located and rescued a year later by a mission led personally by Drax, D'Anna would from there on become his most loyal companion and follower. D'Anna would accompany Drax wherever he went, serving as his personal secretary and bodyguard. She volunteered to accompany a Judicatorial mission during the Altoris Campaign, one led by Judicatrix Serena Romana. Sharing very similar backgrounds and inclinations, the two women would develop a passionate affair, first as a mission cover and then as a genuine relationship. They would rekindle their affair briefly during the embassy mission to the Mechanocracy before parting their ways again. Personality D'Anna is a very detached and reserved person, rarely displaying her emotions. Her two emotional outlets are battle and song. The first is an ample opportunity to went her fury and rage, which D'Anna has in spades, thinly veiled beneath the calm and detached exterior. As one of Drax's staff officers, she gets sufficient opportunity to unleash her fury upon Imperium's enemies despite nominally being a personal assistant with no direct combat duties - Drax makes it a point of pride to command from the front lines and personally join battle where necessary, those few among his staff who might have their reservations about it having little choice other than to join him. The second is a source of fame and renown for her in the Alpha Legion. D'Anna is an excellent singer, frequently performing for an adoring public in the canteen of the Fenrir. ''She would readily be hired by the state propaganda department were it not for her intimate ties to the Alpha Legion and especially it's influential commander. D'Anna's tormented past has left indelible scars on her mind, turning her into a borderline-psychopath and sadist. In this respect, she is very much like Ippolyta the Manreaper, albeit much less flamboyant in her manner. She habitually tortures her enemies before killing them and is fond of taking bloody trophies on the battlefield, as well as frequently partaking in the Alpha Legion's ''carnificinae, the ritual killing of notable prisoners. D'Anna has a very close relationship with Arcadius Drax, to the point of many even in their own legion believing the two are lovers. In truth, their relationship is more of a familial one, D'Anna regarding Drax as a sort of surrogate father figure, Drax likewise treating her as a beloved daughter and protegee. Consequently, she is fiercely loyal to the old strategos, only his bodyguard and long-time war buddy Darius holding comparable loyalty. D'Anna has an ongoing passionate romantic relationship with Serena Romana, like her having a great difficulty of feeling romantic attraction towards men after the extensive sexual abuse suffered in captivity. She doesn't seem to object to Serena's other relationship with Zenobia Marylove, recognizing the intermittent opportunities of meeting with Serena because of their respective jobs. Trivia D'Anna's trademark apparel is a custom-made powered armor suit, designed to emphasize her femininity. She is also known for wearing a human scalp cloak made mainly of scalps taken from women, and a purse crafted from the flayed skins of male genitals along with pieces of skin inked with interesting tattoos. The latter article contains pieces of skin from some of her original tormentors, tracked down and captured alive by Drax and delivered for her to personally settle the score. D'Anna claims that many of them were still alive when she started to tan their skin, still attached to their bodies.